Gryffindor, where dwell brave at heart
by LeviosaChatterbox
Summary: James, Fred, Al, Scorpius, Rose and their friends during James' final year at Hogwarts. Will the find love or get their hearts broken? Inclues Scorrose, Lily/Lysander, James/OC, Al/OC and more!


**AN: Hey guys so this is my first story it will be chapter by chapter. This story includes a lot of Next Generation OCS which I hope you'll enjoy. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine he belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Alyson "Allie" Rivera could not believe it was the first of September 2017 already. She had been waiting for this date since well since she was born basically. Today was the day Allie would start her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unlike most first years she wasn't afraid because Allie had her best friends Scorpius Malfoy and Lorcan Scamander would be joining her.

It was weird that Scorpius the son of Draco Malfoy and Lorcan the son of Luna Lovegood could be best friends. But well Astoria and Luna had been good friends in their early years at Hogwarts even if Astoria was a year below Luna. Astoria always felt that Luna was more of sister to her then her own Daphne. So when Luna became friends with Harry Potter and his crew the two seemed to have grown apart. As they grew up Luna and Astoria had lived in the same village so their children became good friends. When Allie Rivera moved to the same town a few years later the three became what Draco called " A new golden trio".

Not only were Scorpius and Lorcan coming to Hogwarts that year but Allie's cousin Cammie Wood the daughter of Oliver and Rachel Wood would also be joining her. As Allie finally got onto platform nine and three quarters she began to look around for her cousin but she heard someone calling her.

" Allie over here!" She heard a voice say straight away Allie knew it was Lorcan Scammander he was standing right in front of her with his trunk and owl . Allie laughed a she saw Lorcan still had his blondish brownish hair in a bieber cut. If only Lorcan knew that a muggle singer Justin Bieber had tha exact same hairstyle and made it popular in the muggle world seven years ago.

" Rivera you still have buck teeth I see." Lorcan teased with a smirk. Yes he and Allie were best friends but they had an unspoken rule to tease each other as much as they could since it was great fun.

" Well at least I don't have chicken legs like you Scamander."

" rabbit"  
>"chicken"<br>"drama queen"  
>"justin bieber"<p>

" Seriously you two. When I leave for America you fighting when I see you again your still arguing!" Scorpius Malfoy yelled.

If it wasn't for Scorpious the two of them could've killed each other by then. As much as Scorpius loved his best friends he could never take sides on them even if he knew Lorcan longer. The three of them had decided to make their way to their families. Scorpious' older brother Lynx had already gone into the train hoping to find his friends . So it was just his little sister Ara and his parents. Micheal and Jane Rivera were hugging their daughter tightly. Micheal had even teased that Allie was now leaving her mother and father stuck with Micheal Rivera II her little brother because she was so selfish. But in his heart Micheal was really going to miss his little girl. Lorcan was hugging Luna instensely promising to send her many letters as he could. By 10.40 the kids has decided to get on the train wanting to get a compartment they did find one at the very back.

Somewhere else on platform nine and three quarters Cammie Wood was walking with her older sister Chelsi. Their parents had to stay in London because Oliver was getting promoted to be coaching Puddlemore United the team he had played for in hid younger the girls had to leave their youngest sister Crystal with their parents. As Ron Weasley ( The father of Cammie's best friend Rose) insisted on taking Hermione, Rose, Hugo and the girls in his muggle car. That was a bad idea considering they had arrived at the station at exactly 10.45.

" Now girls and Hugo we will wait for the Potters here. Its close to the entrance since were running out of time." Ron informed.

" Yes daddy." Rose replied. She had always been daddy's little girl and just like Hermione on her first year she was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"No need to Uncle Ron. Look" Cammie said as she pointed to a family with two redhead girls and three boys. One boy looked like a mixture of his father and mother. While the youngest boy looked like an exact replica of his father excpt with shaggy hair. The adults started discussing Ron's muggle driving liscense while Cammie apologised to Lily about Crystal not being able to make it.

" So Chelsi, I heard Lilianna's moving to Hogwarts this year from Beauxbaxtons." James smirked as he asked Chelsi. James had met Chelsi's friend at her birthday party over the summer and boy was he excited to see that girl again.

" Yes she is and James please don't hit on her. Even if shes a second year she's new to Hogwarts and she doesn't need you hitting on her ." Chelsi replied rather annoyed she did not want her friend to be abushed by James Sirius Potter. But to her luck James had ran off to find Lilianna .

"Now remember first years Rose, Cammie and Al that if your not in Gryffindor we will disinherit you and yes Cam I had a chat to your father about this."Ron said. While Lily and Hugo laughed as the three of them freaked.

" Now look kids that's Draco Malfoy he's probably here dropping off his son Scorpius remember Rosie to beat him in every test thank merlin you inherited your mother's brains."Ron said.

" Ronald for heaven's sake don't try to turn them against each other before they have started school!" said Hermione half-amuse and half- stern.  
>"Your right sorry just don't get to friendly with him though Rosie grandfather weasley will never forgive if you married a pure-blood" Ron apologised. James had just come back from interrupting his cousin Victoire and his practically older brother Teddy Lupin snog ,this as more inrtegging.<p>

" I'm sorry Uncle Ron but I don't think that will happen considering that me and his older son Lynx are best friends and that Chelsi here is a thing for him too." James said while Chelsi sighed she couldn't be bothered saying He's my best friend and your best friend nothings going on.

" Well I think that possibility wil actually start his best friends with Allie my cousin. Cammie said. Then she Chelsi, James and Rose had boarded the train looking for compartments. Al had given his dad a quick hug as he boarded the train._Nothing to worry about_ he taught as he caught up to his best friend and cousin in their search for a compartment. It was only the beginning after all.

Chelsi , James, Rose, Cammie and Al were on the last carriage of the Hogwarts express still looking for a compartment.

"Chels, we're in here" Lynx Malfoy said not being able to take his eye off Chelsi. Cammie just grinned she knew her older sister was secretly blushing that he had called her Chels while James just smirked at his best friend knowingly that he had it bad for Chels. As the five of them began to walk in they there was only room in the compartment for two.

"Sorry sis looks like were full." Chelsi apologised to her sister and friends. It was true the compartment was full filled with second year Gryffindors. Fred Weasley Rose's cousin the brother of Roxanne was in compartment seated next to Rachel Longbottom the daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abott. Next to them were Roxanne Weasley, Fred's twin and Luke Zabini the son of Blaise. On the other side of the compartment was Lilianna Harper the girl James had previously talked and was now eyeing. Lilianna although new to Hogarts was able to have the choice of being sorted or being able to choose her house, she took the second opinon and chose Gryffindor to be with her friends. Lynx instructed Chelsi and Jame into the two seats next to him making no room for Al, Rose and Cammie.

" Its kay Chels we might find a compartment with first years to make new friends with." Cammie assured her sister and opened her arms to give her sister a hug.

" Okay little one , I'll see you at the feast." Chelsi replied before going back into the compartment. As the three continued walking they had reached the back of the train only one compartment was left. Rose crossed her fingers hoping it wasn't full. As she slid the door open to her luck she saw three seats available and looked around to the three that were taken two boys and one girl.

Rose recognised the girl as Cammie's cousin from the photographs Cammie had shown her. She also recognised the boy with brownish blondish hair as Lorcan Scamander they had met a few years ago during the memorial ceremonies of the great war. One boy she didn't recognise was the one at the end he had perfect platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. Like Rose he was already wearing his Hogwarts robes as well.

"Allie! " Cammie yelled as she got into the compartment to see it was not only available but her cousin was there too.

"Cammie!" Allie screamed doing the exact same thing.

" Allie since your such a good cousin my favourite to be exact could you please let me and my friends sit here every where else is full." Cammie asked .

" Of course favourite cousin you may." Allie said. Rose and Al got their trunks but them up their shelfs as Cammie was about to the same thing Al got hers for her and the three sat opposite the other three first years.

Straight after she sat down Rose began to speak.

" So your Allie Rivera. And I know your Lorcan Scamander since Aunt Luna is good friends with my parents. I'm Rose Weasley this is my best friend Cammie Wood as Allie already knows and my cousin Albus Potter but please call him Al. And you are?" Rose asked eyeing the blonde boy she did not know.

" Scorpius Malfoy pleasure to meet you." The boy introduced himself as he extended his arm to shake Rose's. As she took it Rose gasped this was the boy her father had been telling her about she knew it was not good to fratanise with a malfoy but she was smarter then her father and decided to give the boy a chance.

" Well now everyone knows whos who shall we play a game of Getting to know you?" Cammie suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

" Okay I'll start when is your birthday? Mine is the 5th of Janurary 2006" She continued.

"5th of December 2005 exactly one month before yours as you already know." Was Albus' reply.

" 28th of July." Lorcan answered

" 15th of August " Allie said

" I think I'm the oldest so far my birthday is on the 9th of October so 39 days from now." Scorpius smartly said.

" Well it's true Scorpius you are the eldest and I'm th youngest I was born on the 19th of August 2006 one month before mums." Rose replied to Scorpius agreeing that he was right. After about an hour of playing _getting to know you _Allie was on her ipod( it was a good thing muggle technology was avalible at Hogwarts now thanks to Hermione Granger's law on equality) . Lorcan and Al were fast asleep. Cammie was reading an ebook while Rose and Scorpious were in an instense conversation on Muggle Literature.

A few hours later Cammie looked out the window and finally saw the Hogwarts Castle.

"Guys look we're nearly at Hogwarts" she informed the others of the amazing site. Then the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station.

" All those from second years and above may exit the train now and head off to the threlestrals" Hagrid informed. As all the other students exited the train the first years began to get their trunks.

" Now first years you may exit the train and follow me to the boats." Said Hagrid as the first years followed him into the boats. There were three people per boats so Rose,Cammie and Allie sat in a different boat to the boys. Once they arrived at the castle Professor Longbottom lead them in to the great hall. All the first years eyed the roof of the castle which was a stary night.

"I shall call your name and you shall sit on the stool and put the sorting hat onto your head. This should be fast considering your only a year group of 30." Said Professor Longbottom.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius walked to the hat nervously he hoped to be in Gryffindor like Lynx and was afraid to be sorted in to Syltherin not wanting to people to think that the Malfoy's had not changed since the war 19 years ago. He put the hat on.

"You will do anything to protect those you love GRYFFINDOR!" Scorpius smiled as he took a seat next to his brother. Now his sorting was over all Scorpius could do was sit and hope his friends old and new would be sorted into his house too.

"Albus Potter." Like Scorpius, Al was also hoping to be in Gryffindor and James teasing did not help him.

"You refuse to be a Syltherin like your father so I know where to put you GRYFFINDOR!"

"Alyson Rivera" Allie not caring about what house she would be in just walked and smiled as she put the hat on.

"hmmmm a very mischevious mind I see good enough for Slytherin . Loyal and a dare devil that would be… GRYFFINDOR" A grin went on Allie's face as she took the seat in front of Scorpius.

"Lorcan Scammander." As the hat went on Lorcan's messy blonde hair it immediately yelled Gryffindor. Lorcan was quite curious( as his mother and father were both Ravenclaws) on why he was sorted so quickly when he walked to the Gryffindor table.

After six more students not being sorted into Gryffindor, Rose was next. After Al had been sorted into Gryffindor she became even more worried about her sorting.

"Rose Weasley". _Just relax. Calm down._ Rose thought to herself as she walked to the hat stool. Just like Lorcan without hesistant the hat yelled GRYFFINDOR as the hat touched her bushy hair.

Cammie was last as her surname was Wood. She was worried now all the friends she had made were Gryffindor, her older sister was a Gryffindor what if she was alone? Before she never really cared about her house but now she did. As the hat touched her head she only asked for one thing.

"Clever, very clever. Creative as well. I know exactly where to put you" _Oh no its going to put me in Ravenclaw. _ Cammie thought with worry.

"Gryffindor" the hat yelled. A large grin was on Cammie's face as she sat in between Rose and Chelsi. She looked around all her friends were around her. The other second year Gryffindors (James, Lynx, Fred, Luke, Lilianna, Rachel, Roxy) were all Chelsi's best friends so she knew them well. The first year Gryffindors was everyone she shared a compartment with on the train. It was quite funny that they all ended up Gryffindors were dwell brave at heart


End file.
